As with any other professional, athletes often employ rigorous training procedures in order to stay in shape and maintain top performance. Often times, training may occur inside of swimming pools, as the resistance provided by the water enhances the level of exercise experienced by the athlete. For example, basketball players often train within swimming pools, where they may practice their moves within a swimming pool so that the drag created by the water provides a higher level of workout to their muscles. Additionally, such procedures may be used for rehabilitative therapy for basketball players.
Often times, athletes employ various objects during their training For example, basketball players train with basketballs. Unfortunately, the use of a basketball is not conducive to training within a swimming pool, as the buoyancy of the basketball prohibits e.g., the dribbling of the same underwater.